Dissemination and outreach to both tell the world what our PSOC is doing and attract those from outside the center to work with us is a key part of our mission. The main goals of this section of our proposed PSOC are (i) Dissemination to the physical science/cancer biology communities of our PSOC capabilities and results (11) Strategies and mechanisms to bring expertise outside ofthe PSOC into collaboration with us, leading to pilot projects The outreach and dissemination will be initially focused on educating those outside our PSOC interested in working with us on the capabilities and power of microfludic microhabitat patches in particular, which are at the heart of our proposed work, and the interface of microfluidics and biology research in general. (The microhabitat patches and microfluidics are described technically in detail in N2/Project 4 and the N4 Microfluidic Shared Resource Facility). These in practice will serve as the focal point for where the physical science meets the cancer biology in our Center. We will educate researchers not just in the background and capabilities in this field, but use the Microfluidic facility at Princeton to give them hands on training so that they can use such chips by themselves. The facility will be set up so that remote collaborators can first design and have chips made remotely, and then so that they will be able to remotely run and control microfluidic experiments in the facility at Princeton. Extended outside visitor programs will also be available, with a goal of developing collaborations and a pilot project. Thus those outside our PSOC can learn in detail what our unique talents are, and then can then propose meaningful collaborations between their labs and the PSOC in the form of a pilot project, or even transnetwork projects.